Portable electronic computing devices such as laptop computers and personal tablet computers and other personal electronic display devices such as e-book readers, digital photo frames and personal games consoles provide for interaction with such computing devices at more than one location, such as in home or office locations, outdoor locations, public transport, hotels and the like
Interaction with personal display devices may not be mediated with keyboards only, and may include stylus, mouse or operation through the user's fingers by way of a touch sensitive display screen on a the device.
For operation of such devices, users may operate the device with one hand while supporting the weight of the device with the other hand. During extended use in various locations which are not specifically configured for operation of display devices can create discomfort for the user. To alleviate this discomfort, the user may rest the weight of the device on a surface, although the device may still be gripped with one hand so as to maintain optimum viewing angle of the display.
In an effort to reduce the discomfort associated with operation of personal computing devices in various locations, a number of stands have been devised. These stands come in a variety of form factors including inclined stands, hinged angle adjustable platforms, kick stands (similar to picture frame stands), tripod base stands and slot type stands, some of which may be angularly adjustable.
Whilst current commercially available stands provide a variety of manners to support personal electronic devices for operation by the user, these stands typically require a flat, hard surface to rest upon and adjustment can be cumbersome and often requires manual dexterity as these stands are often structurally and mechanically rigid and may include cumbersome adjustment mechanisms.
With the increased popularity of electronic table type devices such as Apple iPad™ and other portable electronic devices such as e-book readers, the relative affordability and performance of such devices has expanded the usage of portable computing devices to include casual ‘lean back’ usage at home in addition in a desk or formal office environment where the computer remains at a fixed location and may be supported by the above stands.